ladybugfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Miraculous! (Опенинг)/Международный Текст песни
|-|Английский = - Официальная версия = Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s when I become… Припев: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Адриан (поет): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! - Перевод= Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девушка, живущая самой обычной жизнью. Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто. Это моя тайна... Маринетт (поет): Обычный день. Я в школе вновь. И мысли мои лишь о нём. '' ''Его глаза. Взгляд отвожу. Но я заметна, как погляжу? О, о, оу, и кругом голова О, о, оу, из под ног ушла земля О, о, оу, солнце зайдёт '' ''И время превращенья настаёт Припев: В чудо поверь! Равных нам нет! Все испытанья по плечу! В чудо поверь! Нам повезет! В сердце любовь всегда растёт! Адриан (поет): Я просто кот. Расслабься ты. Во сне себя мне подари. Я вновь силён рядом с тобой. Не дай упасть мне в грязь лицом. О, о, оу, жаль, не узнаешь ты О, о, оу, о моей большой любви О, о, оу, улыбкой блеснёшь И время превращенья настаёт Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: В чудо воверь! Нам повезёт! В сердце любовь всегда растёт! В чудо поверь! - Трейлер = Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Припев: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Адриан (поет): They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Поют: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Перевод (трейлер) = Маринетт (говорит): Днем я - Маринетт, Нормальная девчонка с обычной жизнью. Но есть одна вещь, О которой никто не знает-мой секрет. Маринетт (поет): Вся жизнь моя забав полна. Как поцелуй пьянит меня. Приходит тьма, но путь найду. Вняв силе, я ваш день спасу. А-а-а Жизнь закружит меня, А-а-а Не удержать себя. А-а-а Солнце покинет ввысь, Пора ли нам пройтись? Припев: Это Ледибаг Выше прыжок! Мощность на всю, Узрев беду. Это Ледибаг, Удачи шарм. Магия ждет, И сила в нас. Адриан (поет): Их взгляд на мне, крутым сочтён Я Кот Нуар - в ночи закон. Кольцо полно энергии, А коготки... сама смотри. А-а-а О, ты не можешь знать, А-а-а Рост силы не унять! А-а-а Манит лунную ввысь, Пора ли нам пройтись? Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Это Ледибаг Выше прыжок! Уоу... Поют: Это Ледибаг, Удачи шарм. Магия ждет, И сила в нас. Это Ледибаг! }} |-|Арабский = Маринетт (говорит): ,بالنهار أكون مارينات .فتاة تعيش حياة عادية ,لكن هناك أمر لا أحد يعرفه !لأن لدي سر Маринетт (поет): !ميراكلس, هي الأفضل !فوق الوجوم تنقذ اليوم !ميراكلس, معها الحض !قوة الحب تساعدها !ميراكلس |-|Болгарский = - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): Днём - я Маринет. Обыкновенная девушка с нормальной жизнью. Но есть нечто, что никто не знает обо мне, потому что у меня есть тайна! Припев: Вот и они, здесь и сейчас, Божья Коровка и Кот! Вот и они с чудесами, Сила в них так хороша! Вот и они! }} |-|Венгерский = Маринетт (говорит): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Припев: Miraculous! De csoda lesz! Ahol a baj ott fel bukkan! Miraculous! Nagyon jó lesz! A szerelem lángja fellobban! Miraculous! |-|Голландский = Маринетт (говорит): Overdag ben ik Marinette, Een heel gewoon meisje met een heel gewoon leven. Maar er is iets met mij dat nog niemand weet, Want ik heb een geheim. Маринетт (поет): Miraculous! Steeds op hun best. Bij elke test, iedere keer. Miraculous! Ik voel me te gek! De kracht van de liefde smaakt naar meer. Miraculous! |-|Греческий = Маринетт (говорит): Την ημέρα είμαι η Μαρινέτ, Ένα κανονικό κορίτσι με κανονική ζωή. Μα υπάρχει κάτι ασυνήθιστο που κανείς δεν γνωρίζει, Γιατί είναι μυστικό! Маринетт (поет): Φανταστική, μοναδική, Για κάθε δύσκολη στιγμή! Φανταστική, και τυχερή, Η αγάπη την κάνει δυνατή! Φανταστική! |-|Датский = Маринетт (говорит): I dagtimerne, jeg er Marinette, Bare en normal pige med et normalt liv. Men der er noget om mig, at ingen ved endnu, Fordi jeg har en hemmelighed! Marinette (поет): Miraculous! Simpelthen den bedste! Op på prøve, når tingene går galt! Miraculous! Den heldigste! Den effekt af kærlighed, altid så stærk! Miraculous! |-|Иврит = Маринетт (говорит): בשעות היום, אני מרינט. רק עוד ילדה רגיל, שיש לה חיים רגילים. אבל יש בי משהו שאיש לא מכיר. בגלל שיש לי סוד! Припев: החיפושית, המופלאה, היא תעזור בעת צרה! היא מופלאה כי טובה. ועם כוחות האהבה. המופלאה! |-|Испанский (Испания) = - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): By day, I'm Marinette A normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something in me that no one knows yet, That I have a secret Маринетт (поет): It's Ladybug, coming to win Her heart is her power. It's Ladybug, you will see Evilness will never impose itself. - }} |-|Испанский (Латинская Америка) = Маринетт (говорит): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal Pero en mí, hay algo que nadie sabe Es mi secreto Припев: ¡Miraculous! Lo más genial A resolver lo que anda mal ¡Miraculous! Nada mejor Es fuerte poder de el amor ¡Miraculous! |-|Итальянский = - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): В повседневной жизни, я Маринетт, Обычная девушка с обычной жизнью. Но есть у меня одна вещь, которую не знает никто, Потому что у меня есть секрет. Маринетт (поет): Miraculous! An energy! Simply the best! Miraculous! And the magic that conquers all is love. Miraculous! }} |-|Корейский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): 낮 동안엔 난 마리네뜨. 그냥 평범한, 흔한 소녀지. 하지만 내겐 뭔가 특별한 게 있지. 왜냐면, 그건 비밀이야. FIESTAR (поет): 평범한 낮, 특별한 밤 내 비밀은 다들 몰라. 어둠 속의 악의 무리 내 눈빛에 사라지네. Uh-uh-oh 태양이 잠들어, Uh-uh-oh 저 달이 눈 뜨면, Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, 그 순간엔 내 세상이 와! Припев: 레이디버그, 날아올라! 아무도 막을 수 없어! 레이디버그, 어디서나 언제나 나를 불러줘 FIESTAR (поет): 누군가가 위험할 때, 일이 뭔가 잘못될 때, 주문처럼 행운처럼 눈 감은 채 just call my name Uh-uh-oh 마법이 시작돼 Uh-uh-oh 이 밤을 지배해 Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, 그 순간엔 내 세상이 와! Припев 2 раза FIESTAR (поет): 오, 레이디버그, 날아올라 레이디버그, 어디서나 언제나 나를 불러줘 레이디버그! - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just an ordinary, common girl. But there's something special about me. 'Cause, It's a secret. FIESTAR (поет): Ordinary day, special night No one knows my secret. Evil forces in the darkness Disappear because of my glare. Uh-uh-oh As the sun falls asleep Uh-uh-oh And the moon rises Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment Припев: Ladybug, flying high! No one can stop you! Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime FIESTAR (поет): When someone's in danger, When things go wrong, Like spell, like luck With your eyes closed, just call my name Uh-uh-oh Magic begins Uh-uh-oh Rule the night Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment! Припев 2 раза FIESTAR (поет): Oh, Ladybug, flying high FIESTAR (поет): Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime Ladybug! }} |-|Немецкий = Маринетт (говорит): Ich bin Marinette, Ein ganz normales Mädchen mit einem ganz normalen Leben. Aber es gibt etwas, dass niemand über mich weiß, Ich hab nämlich ein Geheimnis! Marinette (поет): Ich bin Ladybug, bringe dir Glück. Und glaube fest, dass es gelingt! Bin Ladybug, es ist verrückt Wie weit uns die Kraft des Guten bringt! Ladybug! |-|Норвежский = Маринетт (говорит): Om dagen er jeg Marinette, En helt vanlig jente med et vanlig liv. men det er noe ved meg som ingen vet ennå, For jeg har en hemmelighet! Marinette (поет): Mirakuløs, rett og slett best, Tåler en test når alt går galt! Mirakuløs, forteller mest, Ved kjærlighetssang så helt sentralt! Mirakuløs! |-|Польский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): Tak na codzień? Jestem Marinette, zwyczajna dziewczyna ze zwyczajnym życiem, ale skrywam w sobie coś o czym nie wie nikt. To moja tajemnica! Маринетт (поет): Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, bo tam jest on - cudowny tak. Gdy spojrzę, ja wnet chowam się. Co mnie myśli? Kto to wie? Oh-oh-o. Zakręcił w głowie mi. Oh-oh-o. On chyba mi się śni. Oh-oh-o. A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa! Припев: Mam super dar, gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum! Mam super dar, a w sercu żar. Dodaje mi sił miłości duch! Адриан (поет): To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej. Tak wiele już zawdzieczam jej. Oh-oh-o. Miłość prowadzi mnie. Oh-oh-o. Zawsze być przy niej chcę. Oh-oh-o. Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, Zmieniam się raz dwa! Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Mam super dar! Zły gaśnie czar! Ohhh! Поют: Mam super dar, a w sercu żar. Dodaje mi sił miłości duch. Mam super dar! }} |-|Португальский (Бразилия) = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): Eu me chamo, Marinette. Uma menina como as outras, Mas tenho uma coisa que ninguém sabe, Porque eu tenho um segredo! Маринетт (поет): A minha vida é divertida E me mantém sempre na ativa Se o mal vier nos atacar Eu dou um jeito de nos salvar Oh, oh, oh. Estou sempre por ai Oh, oh, oh. Sou mesmo de fugi Oh, oh, oh. Quando a noite cai Esteja por aqui... Припев: Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Адриан (поет): Olhem para mim sou Cat Noir Eu sou demais, vou arrasar Meu anel é cheio de energia E minhas garras ganham o dia Oh, oh, oh. Você nunca vai saber Oh, oh, oh. A força só vai crescer Oh, oh, oh. Quando a lua sair Esteja por aqui... Припев: Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! (Sou Ladybug!) Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! (Sempre a melhor!) Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! }} |-|Португальский (Португалия) = Маринетт (говорит): Durante o dia, sou a Marinette, Uma miúda normal com uma vida normal, Mas há uma coisa sobre mim que ainda ninguém sabe, É que eu tenho um segredo. Marinette (поет): A Ladybug, chegou p'ra vencer O coração é o seu poder Com a Ladybug, vocês vão ver, Que o mal nunca vai prevalecer! É a Ladybug! |-|Румынский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): IÎn timpul zilei, sunt Marinette, Doar o fată normală, cu o viaţă normală... Dar există ceva legat de mine ce înca nu s-a aflat încă, Pentru că am un secret... Încă o zi, la şcoală merg Şi cum îl văd vreau spre el s-alerg. Dar m-a privit, eu m-am ferit, Oare chiar m-o fi privit? O-o-o, simt că m-a ameţit! O-o-o, parcă am şi plutit! O-o-o, când soarele s-a dus Eu atunci devin! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Sunt un motan, sunt liniştit, Dar noaptea la ea m-am tot gândit. Mă simt perfect când e cu mine, Când sunt pierdut, ea mă menţine! O-o-o, mă simt neîmplinit! O-o-o, iubirea s-a înteţit! O-o-o, când zambetul îi văd Ea atunci se schimbă... Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, (Miraculos!..) Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu!'' Miraculos, cel norocos, (Miraculos!..) Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, (Miraculos!) Te va scăpa când dai de greu! (Cel mai frumos!) Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos! }} |-|Турецкий = Маринетт (говорит): Gün içinde, ben Marinette'im. Normal bir hayatı olan normal bir kız. Ama benim hakkımda kimsenin bilmediği bir şey var Çünkü benim bir sırrım var! Припев: Mucizevi! En iyisi! Elini verirsin sorunlarda! Mucizevi! En şanslısın! Aşkın kudreti hep şiddetli! Mucizevi! |-|Французский = - Перевод = Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я самая обычная девушка. Но однажды судьба избрала меня для борьбы со злом. И я стала Ледибаг! Маринетт (поет): Тайны в себе хранит Париж Историю мою услышь Так странно вечно унывать Но магия спасет опять Ах, ах, ах Сердце своё отдам Ах, ах, ах Лишь тебе, Адриан Ах, ах, ах Надеюсь, что поймешь ''Кто же на самом деле я… Припев: В чудо поверь. Как талисман Магия Леди-ЛедиБаг! В чудо поверь, сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! Адриан (поет): Я Кот Нуар, рядом всегда Я защищать готов тебя И для побед, я поклянусь Что бой любой будет за мной Ах, ах, ах Сердце свое отдам Ах, ах, ах Кому - не знаю сам Ах, ах, ах Но все изменилось, ''Когда встретил я тебя… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): В чудо поверь! В чудо поверь! Оххх! Поют: В чудо поверь,сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! ЛедиБаг! }} |-|Чешский = Маринетт (говорит): Ve dne jsem Marinette. Normálni holka s normálním životem. Ale něco o mě ješte nikdo neví. Mám totiž tajemství. Припев: Tajemná je, neskutečná! Na zrcátku pět teček má! Na vlastní pěst ať zvládne test, co dala jí láska všemocná! Ona to dá! |-|Шведский = Маринетт (говорит): På dagtid är jag Marinette En helt vanlig tjej med ett helt vanligt liv Men det finns nånting med mig som ingen vet om än För jag har en hemlighet Marinette (поет): Miraculous, helt enkelt bäst Klarar sitt test när allt går snett Miraculous, på säker mark När kärlek så stark på alla sätt Miraculous!